


Two Riders

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He looked like a natural, sitting with his legs crossed and a wrench in his mouth as he puzzled something deep within the engine of his bike.





	Two Riders

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted? June 26, 2006. For the ship week-- "two riders"

Yazoo paused at the entrance to the shelter where they were storing their motorcycles. Loz had been collecting tools, yes, but Yazoo hadn't paid much attention to it.

But he looked like a natural, sitting with his legs crossed and a wrench in his mouth as he puzzled something deep within the engine of his bike.

"We need to go."

"What?"

Yazoo sighed. "Kadaj called. We have to go to Kalm. Now."

"But..." Loz scrambled to his feet, pointing at the parts neatly lined up to go back into the engine.

"Ride with me," Yazoo replied as he walked behind Loz, reaching out to trail his hand across Loz's lower back. "We do work so very well together."

"Yazoo..." Yazoo never wanted to discourage Loz's mouth against his, or Loz's hands touching him, but it wasn't the time. Still, he let the kiss linger, almost surprised that he didn't taste motor oil from the tools that had been held in the exact places his tongue was now searching.

"Can I drive?" Loz asked once the kiss broke, looking much like an overgrown puppy.

"No," Yazoo replied as he climbed onto his motorcycle, wondering if he had to pat the space behind him with one gloved hand to get Loz to finally move. "Well, maybe on the way back."


End file.
